Empath And The Red-Nosed Reindeer
"Empath And The Red-Nosed Reindeer" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series About The Story From Vic George: The story was intended to be the first Christmas story featuring Empath and was based on a Christmas card design I had developed of Empath pulling a sleigh of eight Smurf reindeer and Papa Smurf as Santa Claus. Half of the story was written around 2000 to 2007, but since it was on ZIP drive disk and I didn't have a ZIP drive available to retrieve it in 2011, I had to rewrite it from what little I remembered of my original writing. Much of the story was written in a day, with some touch-ups here and there to flesh out things. Summary It is Christmas Eve, and as the Smurfs prepare for a holiday flight over the Smurf forest in the same fashion as Nicholas the toymaker with his reindeer, Empath and the Smurflings encounter a reindeer with a shiny red nose in the Smurf forest. They bring him home to the Smurf Village and try to figure out what to do with the creature when Chlorhydris the evil witch casts a thick fog over the entire area to make it impossible for Nicholas to deliver his toys. However, the Smurfs discover that the reindeer's nose is able to shine through the fog and so Empath delivers him to Nicholas, where he is accepted as a member of his reindeer team, given the name of Rudolph. Notes *The story is based on the classic story legend of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *Painter Smurf noticeably speaks actual French in the story. *The picture included here was mostly developed before this story idea, so Clockwork Smurf is not part of the story. Title Translations * French: Empathe et le renne au nez rouge * Spanish: Empatía y el reno de la nariz roja * German: Empath und das Rentier mit der roten Nase * Italian: Empath e la renna con il naso rosso * Dutch: Empath Smurf en de rode neus rendier Songs * "Save All Your Love" * "Blue Christmas" * "Christmas Time Again" * "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer" The Story * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 The Characters The Smurfs: * Empath * Papa Smurf * Smurfette * Duncan McSmurf * Brainy * Nat * Sassette * Snappy * Slouchy * Tapper * Smurflings * Hefty * Handy * Dreamy * Greedy * Vanity * Grouchy * Lazy * Jokey * Clumsy * Painter * Poet * Harmony * Tailor * Scaredy * Carpenter * Tanner * Printer * Baby Smurf Their allies: * Mother Nature * Nicholas * Rudolph Their enemies: * Chlorhydris Possible Voice Cast Smurfs * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Brainy - Keegan DeLancie * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Vanity - Mark Meer * Grouchy - Steve Blum * Smurflings - Tara Strong, Nancy Cartwright, Tress MacNeille, Pamela Hayden * Carpenter - Tim Allen * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming Humans * Chlorhydris - Jean Gilpin (speaking), Amanda McBroom (singing) * Nicholas - Brian Blessed Others * Mother Nature - Kate Mulgrew Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:December holidays stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Adaptations of stories from other franchises Category:Winter stories Category:Stories featuring Chlorhydris